In modern hybrid and electric motor vehicles, lithium-ion batteries are often used as rechargeable energy accumulators. A battery which is optimized in terms of service life and maximum energy storage quantity requires, for the individual battery cells, a correspondingly efficient temperature-control system which is capable of preventing, in particular, heating of the battery above a maximum operating temperature.
Against this background, active temperature-control systems which comprise a temperature-control structure through which a fluid can flow are known from the prior art. A temperature-control structure typically has two temperature-control plates which bound a fluid duct. Said temperature-control structure acts as a heat source or heat sink and permits the exchange of heat between the battery and the fluid. Said exchange of heat can be assisted by thermo-electric elements in the form of so-called Peltier elements which are mounted at different locations between the battery whose temperature is to be controlled and the temperature-control plates. From the prior art, for example DE 10 2012 211 259 A1 describes such a temperature-control system.
When using such Peltier elements, the electrical wiring proves problematic, in particular if said Peltier elements are to be used to control the temperature of battery cells in a motor vehicle, since there is typically only a little installation space available for wiring in a motor vehicle.